Feel Alive
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: Sei solo un meraviglioso essere umano, piccola… e tutte quelle debolezze di cui un corpo in cui non batte il cuore ha bisogno per sentirsi vivo.


Salve! Come state? Spero bene, la sottoscritta è terribilmente sopraffatta dallo studio, di cui non ne può più… va beh, non voglio tirarla troppo per le lunghe, quindi passiamo a questa shotty. Ho iniziato a pensarci tempo fa, dopo aver finito Twilight, motivo per il quale non tiene conto dei fatti di New Moon e si ambienta durante l'estate che separa gli eventi tra i due libri. Mi rendo conto che questo non è il momento migliore per pubblicarla, prese come siamo dalla lettura del bellissimo seguito (io non l'ho ancora finito, ma è diventato pressoché la mia droga! Non riesco più a staccarmi! ), ma visto che ci tenevo proprio tanto a finirla, ho deciso di continuare il progetto anche se ho sforato come tempi, visto che la mia idea era quella di pubblicarla prima dell'uscita di New Moon. Quindi eccola qui. Sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate, e anche se mi pare ovvio specificarlo, spero di cuore che vi piaccia. Cosa ancora più ovvia, ma non meno importante, la mia spassionata dedica a tutti coloro che sono irrimediabilmente vittime del romanticismo, come la sottoscritta, e adorano Twilight ed Edward e Bella. Buona lettura!

Feel Alive

_**(Non lasciarmi)**_

_Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
It's beating like a drum  
It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs  
_

I raggi di sole del tardo pomeriggio trapelavano deboli attraverso le tende sottili della finestra, bagnati dall'immancabile pioggia di cui quei cieli sembravano così nostalgici nei momenti in cui veniva a mancare.

Alcuni dicevano che quando piove con il sole, qualcosa di assolutamente incredibile sta per accadere.

Che fosse vero o no, quel sole che così raramente illuminava Forks quel giorno sembrava aver fatto una scelta ben precisa: quella di porgere anche lui il suo saluto a chi se ne sarebbe dovuto andare. Per quanto fosse l'ultimo dei suoi desideri.

Bella sospirò rumorosamente, prima di piegare distrattamente la camicetta che sua madre le aveva regalato in occasione del suo compleanno, un paio di anni prima. L'aveva sempre adorata, e ora più la guardava e più le appariva uno stupido aggeggio da bambola di porcellana. La sollevò e la ripose nella valigia aperta sopra il suo letto sfatto, accanto al beauty-case.

Un'ondata di improvviso nervosismo la scosse da capo a piedi, infondendole la per nulla nuova voglia spietata di lanciare tutto per aria e battere furiosamente i piedi per terra, ma si costrinse a trattenersi. Doveva cercare di convincersi del fatto che era giusto partire, che in fondo sua madre le aveva sempre voluto bene. E che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto permettersi di mancare alla cerimonia organizzata per il primo anniversario del matrimonio tra lei e Phil... certo, la voglia sfrenata di festeggiare il fatto che la loro felice unione durasse ormai da un anno non le usciva certo da tutti i pori, ma dopo aver preso coscienza della decisione di Bella di passare l'estate a Forks, Renée aveva quasi pianto al telefono supplicandola di raggiungerla almeno in occasione della festa. Forse sarebbe stata questione di una settimana, forse due… non era la durata a spaventarla, non quanto l'idea di dover lasciare Forks, di dover uscire da quel mondo di cui non riusciva più a fare a meno. La paura folle di non poterlo più ritrovare una volta abbandonato, un po' come sarebbe accaduto in una di quelle favole per bambini.

Una gola si schiarì, e Bella si scosse all'istante, sollevando lo sguardo dalla valigia.

Eccolo lì. Ecco il motivo per cui Bella non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto lasciare quella città, neanche per un misero istante. Ecco l'unica ragione attorno alla quale la sua vita aveva preso a ruotare ormai da tempo. Ecco chi le aveva rubato il cuore, la concentrazione, ogni altro interesse, ogni altro orizzonte. Ecco l'unica persona per appartenere alla quale lei avrebbe fatto carte false.

Sulla porta, Edward piegò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. "E'… un brutto momento?"

La ragazza scrollò le spalle. "Lo sapevi che avrei preferito non vederti prima di partire"

"Sì, belle parole. Mi auguro solo che tu non sperassi di vederle avverarsi" rispose Edward con una smorfia, avvicinandosi a lei.

Bella mandò giù un magone. "Sembra tutto più difficile con te qui"

"E' difficile anche per me… lasciarti andare, intendo" mormorò Edward, facendole scorrere un dito lungo il volto.

"Allora non farlo" Bella chiuse gli occhi "… trattienimi, so che ne conosci il modo"

Il ragazzo abbassò il capo. "Non potrei mai. Non voglio vederti rinunciare alla tua vita"

Bella incrociò le braccia sul petto. "No… te lo dico io quello che vuoi" disse, inarcando un sopracciglio "tu vuoi vedermi morire, e anche se fomentare l'autostima maschile non è certo il mio più grande divertimento… posso dirti che ci sei molto vicino"

Inaspettatamente, Edward si rabbuiò. "Non è divertente"

Bella scosse il capo, incredula. "Edward, non parlavo di morte vera…"

"Non è divertente in ogni caso"

Un moto di collera investì la ragazza. "Quindi ti dà fastidio che io ti trovi irresistibile, dico bene…?"

"Sì, dannazione, perché è così anche per me, ma cento volte di più!" i suoi occhi petrolio emanavano vere e proprie scintille, lo sguardo più disarmante che la ragazza avesse mai immaginato.

A fatica Bella riuscì a reprimere l'istinto di arretrare di qualche passo. "E qual è il problema…?"

Il petto di Edward prese ad alzarsi ritmicamente a causa dei respiri frenetici. "Il problema è che dovrei trattenermi"

Un fremito scosse il corpo della ragazza. "T-trattenerti… da cosa?"

Dannazione all'autocontrollo, alle difese e a tutte le buone intenzioni del mondo. Un vampiro non conosce nessuna delle tre, dedusse in fretta Edward, maledicendosi per esserci stato a pensare così tanto. Afferrò Bella per un braccio, la attirò a sé e puntò violentemente gli occhi in quelli di lei. "Beh, da questo" le sussurrò appena, prima di sbattere le labbra contro quelle di lei. In un bacio mille volte più impertinente, provocatorio ed irriverente di qualunque bacio si fossero scambiati da quando si conoscevano. Di quei baci a fior di labbra che Bella, forse inconsciamente, avrebbe voluto rendere più autentici ed indelebili, ma quell'ostentato autocontrollo di Edward gliel'aveva sempre impedito. E ora, semplicemente, non riusciva a crederci. A credere che quel corpo fosse il suo, che quella fosse la sua bocca, che stesse accadendo veramente… e che stesse accadendo a lei.

Non durò che qualche secondo, eppure le sembrò che fosse passata un'eternità quando Edward distolse il volto da quello di lei.

Bella lo guardò. "… chi… ti ha chiesto di trattenerti?"

"Non voglio rischiare di farti del male… ma ti amo. E se continuo a pensarci rischio di diventare pazzo sul serio"

La ragazza deglutì. "Al fatto che mi ami?"

Edward sospirò. "No. Al fatto che ogni mio gesto mi fa paura"

"Mentre… mentre mi baciavi desideravi mordermi?"

Il ragazzo le rivolse un piccolo sorriso colpevole. "Lo desidererei in questo preciso momento"

Suo malgrado, Bella rabbrividì, anche se cercò di non darlo a vedere al ragazzo. "Senti… so che può sembrare una frase fatta o una di quelle stupidaggini che si leggono sui biglietti di auguri, ma io credo che dovremmo lasciare che sia l'amore a decidere. Noi ci amiamo esattamente come accade tra milioni di ragazzi e ragazze, e quello che succederà, beh… lo accetteremo"

Edward scosse il capo, rassegnato. "E' una maniera elegante per chiedermelo?"

"… non è così" Bella si passò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "… ma potrebbe capitare, e non voglio che sia la paura a rovinare quello che proviamo"

Il ragazzo sbuffò. "Bella, tu non sai di cosa stai parlando"

"Forse non è necessario saperlo" Bella resse il suo sguardo.

Improvvisamente, un'espressione quasi intenerita fece capolino sul volto di Edward. "La verità è che credo di non riuscire ad amarti come gli altri milioni di ragazzi e ragazze"

"E perché?"

"… te l'ho già spiegato. E' come se fosse tutto cento volte più forte"

Bella rise. "Ma tu questo non puoi saperlo"

"Credimi" mormorò Edward, lanciandole uno sguardo che le fece sentire le gambe di gelatina.

"Quindi sei sicuro di provare per me… cento volte quello che provo io per te?"

Il ragazzo le sollevò il mento con un dito. "No… perché neanche tu sei come tutte le altre ragazze"

Istintivamente Bella chiuse gli occhi, il respiro veloce e frenetico. Non c'era niente da fare, Edward aveva sempre e comunque la capacità di mandarla fuori di testa, di farla approdare, insieme a lui, in quella dimensione in cui ogni cosa smetteva di preoccuparla, in cui niente sembrava avere senso… niente, al di fuori del loro amore. Si sollevò sulle punte e fece per avvicinare il volto a quello di Edward…

"Bella, sei in camera?"

Come il più forte e violento dei trilli, quella voce la sradicò senza pietà da quella così cara e bramata dimensione, riportandola nel luogo da cui non si era mai mossa. La sua stanza.

Guardò Edward desolata, prima di precipitarsi alla porta e uscire. Si affacciò al corrimano della scala. "Sì, papà, sono qui"

"Ok, d'accordo. Volevo solo ricordarti che il volo è alle dieci, quindi partiamo di casa tra due orette"

La ragazza deglutì. "D'accordo, grazie" e così dicendo ritornò in camera sua.

Guardò Edward. Era dove l'aveva lasciato, non si era mosso di un passo. Ma adesso era voltato verso di lei.

"Due ore" fece piano Bella, con voce mesta.

Il ragazzo annuì. "Ho sentito quello che ha detto Charlie"

Bella continuò a guardarlo per qualche istante, sperando inconsciamente che da un momento all'altro Edward decidesse di riprendere ciò che la voce di suo padre aveva interrotto, ma si distolse quando intuì, con una fitta allo stomaco, che ormai quel momento di magia era andato perso. Si avvicinò nuovamente alla valigia e finse di rovistarci all'interno, in un buffo e patetico tentativo di dare a vedere quanto fosse presa dal viaggio imminente, ma si ritrovò a maledirsi quando avvertì che Edward si stava avviando verso la porta.

"Non andartene" disse, sollevando il capo.

Lo vide sorridere. "… non ho la minima intenzione di farlo" rispose il ragazzo, raggiungendo finalmente la porta… da cui, però, non uscì. Si limitò a chiuderla.

Bella respirò di sollievo, ma si ritrovò a dover controllare i battiti furiosi ed impazziti del suo cuore un istante dopo. Edward le fu accanto in un attimo. Le passò le mani sul viso, tirandole indietro i capelli. "… a meno che tu non lo voglia"

In preda ad una violenta e spietata morsa di emozioni decisamente poco controllabili, la ragazza non riuscì a nascondere una smorfia. "Ehi, ma ti ho appena detto che…"

"… shhh" Edward si morse un labbro. "Sei bellissima" e senza dire altro, appoggiò le labbra su quelle di lei. Dolce e deciso allo stesso tempo, lento ma coinvolgente.

Bella indugiò qualche istante, poi gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, stringendo forte la camicia di Edward quando avvertì il ragazzo dischiudere la bocca di lei con le sue stesse labbra, insinuandoci lentamente la lingua. Rimase immobile e strinse ancora di più la stoffa, facendolo ridere, prima che Edward le afferrasse saggiamente le mani nelle sue, passandosi le braccia di Bella attorno al collo. Poi riprese a baciarla, tenendola per la vita, e finalmente Bella rispose, accompagnando la lingua del ragazzo con la sua, ben più timida ed impaurita.

Ma qualche istante le bastò a prendere coscienza di ciò che stava accadendo. "… cosa stai facendo?" chiese piano, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo negli occhi.

Edward alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ti bacio"

La ragazza si morse un labbro. "… ma… non hai mai…"

"Lo so" rispose semplicemente Edward, con un leggero sospiro, intuendo perfettamente ciò che intendeva lei. "… ti dispiace?"

Bella inarcò un sopracciglio. "In effetti stavo iniziando a pensare che ti fossi bevuto almeno una parte del cervello, ma visto che in questo stato… non mi dispiaci poi così tanto" le sue guance si imporporarono "… ho deciso di non indagare sulla ragione di tutto questo"

Il sorriso svanì lentamente dal volto di Edward, e Bella si morse un labbro. "Ehi… ho detto… qualcosa che non va? Scusami, è che non so davvero cosa…"

"… è l'idea di non riuscire a controllare i miei sentimenti" spiegò brusco lui "… ho provato a non ascoltare la ragione, ad agire seguendo solo l'istinto… ma forse dovrei riflettere riguardo ciò che posso veramente permettermi"

"Tu ti puoi permettere _me_, se è di questo che parli" ribattè lei decisa "… anche io non riesco a controllare… molte cose, sai, e forse ne ho paura… ma siamo in due. Io mi fido di te"

Edward mandò giù un magone. _E sia. E piantala di pensarci, non puoi cedere adesso. Glielo devi. E poi la ami, dannazione._

La guardò per un attimo negli occhi, poi, lentamente, le portò le mani sulle spalle e le sfilò via la felpa sbottonata, prima di appoggiarla sulla valigia.

Bella sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, non del tutto certa di non essersi sognata il gesto del ragazzo. _Ehm… sì. Questo… dovrebbe aiutare?..._

Lo guardò, cercando di non apparire troppo imbarazzata - e prendendosela con se stessa quando realizzò quanto vani fossero i suoi tentativi… dannazione, perché ogni santo giorno riusciva ad apparirle più bello? Più perfetto, più disarmante, più… più…

"… è chiaro che… non credo di sapere molto bene come ci si comporta in questi casi" Edward si grattò la nuca.

Bella prese a torcersi furiosamente le dita. _Già, invece io lo so alla perfezione, come puoi vedere… _

"Allora mi sa che siamo in due" disse senza rendersene conto, non del tutto certa di avere ben chiaro ciò di cui stesse parlando il ragazzo.

"Vuoi fare l'amore con me?" le labbra di Edward si mossero in maniera così naturale che sembrò fossero fatte apposta per pronunciare quelle parole. Il suo cuore fece un balzo vertiginoso quando si rese conto di ciò che le aveva appena chiesto. _Schiettezza massima e niente fraintendimenti, Edward Cullen…_

Bella fu scossa da un brivido che le fece quasi perdere l'equilibrio… o forse era il modo spasmodico in cui le sue gambe avevano preso a tremare.

Abbassò lo sguardo. _E calmati, stupida bambina… _"Io… non ne sono assolutamente capace"

"… non credo sia possibile" la corresse lui con il suo irresistibile e famigerato sorrisetto sghembo.

La ragazza si morse un labbro, rassegnandosi definitivamente e rinunciando a lottare furiosamente contro il rossore che, senza dubbio, le stava colorando le guance, infischiandosene allegramente del suo senso del pudore. "Ma tu… puoi farlo? Con una come me?"

"Io voglio" la corresse lui, accarezzandole una guancia bollente "… e per una volta sarà la mia condizione ad adattarsi a me, e non il contrario… o almeno, farò di tutto perché sia così. Se tu lo vuoi"

Bella mandò giù un magone, piantandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani nello spasmodico tentativo di tenere a freno l'agitazione. _Lo voglio…? … neanche tu immagini quanto…_

Sollevò il volto fino ad appoggiare le labbra su quelle di lui, in una flebile risposta che sperò gli giungesse chiara e limpida. _Arrivederci, Bella…_

Edward non approfondì molto il bacio, giusto qualche istante. Poi prese le mani di Bella nelle sue, portandosele sul primo bottone della sua camicia e guardandola con occhi profondi e turbolenti.

La ragazza cercò di svuotare il proprio cervello da qualunque cosa al di fuori di loro due, e senza prestare troppa attenzione ai battiti del suo cuore – ormai più simile ad un martello pneumatico – sfilò quel primo bottone dall'asola.

_Qualcuno mi spiega come ci si deve comportare quando si spoglia un uomo per la prima volta?!_

L'istinto di scansare le mani di Bella per fare da sé e accelerare notevolmente le cose assalì Edward, ma si impose di lasciare alla ragazza tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno, facendo il possibile per farla sentire a suo agio. Fu per questo che si chinò fino a baciarle dolcemente la fronte.

… _mi correggo… quando si spoglia un dio…_

Bella raggiunse l'ultimo bottone cercando di non pensare. Poi sollevò le braccia fino ad afferrare i lembi dell'indumento, che sfilò facendolo scorrere lungo le spalle e le braccia scultoree del ragazzo.

La terra le mancò sotto i piedi, e chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi. Non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscita ad immaginare qualcosa di così bello, di perfetto in maniera quasi disarmante… e ora ce l'aveva davanti agli occhi, e le sorrideva. Dannatamente e maledettamente vero.

"… non ne sei assolutamente capace, eh?"

Perfetto come quelle labbra disegnate incurvate in quel modo malizioso ed impertinente.

Bella gli sorrise, portandosi istintivamente le mani sul petto quando avvertì lo sguardo di Edward posarsi sullo scollo della sua canottiera. "Beh, non abbiamo ancora fatto niente"

Edward ridacchiò al gesto della ragazza e le scostò lentamente le mani. "Ooh, e questo cos'è… un tentativo di smentire quello che ho detto?"

_Edward Cullen, tu non hai idea del numero di maledizioni che ti sto mandando…_

E senza pensarci due volte, lo prese per la nuca e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo voracemente.

_E' definitivo, sono fuori di testa… _

Edward sorrise appena contro le sue labbra, passandole le braccia attorno alla vita e accarezzandole la pelle nuda sotto la canottiera, mentre approfondiva il bacio, e lo faceva nel suo modo… dolce, cadenzato, passionale ma attento a qualsiasi movimento di lei… il suo modo, suo e di nessun altro, e questo Bella lo sapeva… per quanto fosse l'unico ragazzo che avesse mai baciato.

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi quando avvertì la lingua di Edward insinuarsi di nuovo tra le sue labbra, ma si fece trasportare dalla magia di quel tocco e dal calore emanato da quelle mani, seppur fredde.

_Ti amo… ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…_

Trattenne il fiato delusa quando sentì le sue labbra allontanarsi, e quando socchiuse gli occhi lo vide afferrare la valigia per spostarla per terra, liberando così il letto.

Si morse un labbro.

_Sono tranquilla. Sono tranquilla. Sono tranquilla._

"… tranquilla?"

Bella sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, assalita da un dubbio improvviso quanto pericoloso.

Edward lo notò all'istante, e provvide subito a sorriderle. "Ehi, non preoccuparti, non ho ancora trovato il modo di leggerti nel pensiero"

La ragazza non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere a sua volta. "Sarà meglio"

Il vampiro stette al gioco. "Ah sì…? Perché, altrimenti cosa potrei scoprire…?"

… _questo è meglio che tu non lo sappia, né ora né mai… _"Beh… qualcosa di assolutamente indicibile…" ma un bacio a fior di labbra le impedì di proseguire la frase.

Edward le prese entrambe le mani nelle sue, poi si sedette sul letto alle sue spalle.

La guardò intensamente negli occhi. "… allora non dirlo. Fallo e basta" e così dicendo le sbottonò i jeans e abbassò la lampo.

Il cuore di Bella prese a battere così forte che per qualche istante fu assalita dalla stupida paura che Edward potesse udirne i battiti. C'erano molte cose che sentiva di non sapere, in quel momento… ma su una, almeno, era certa. Non aveva mai creduto possibile che si potesse amare con così tanto ardore e tanta convinzione. E non si era mai sentita bella come in quel momento… forse, a dire la verità, non si era mai sentita bella affatto.

Portò le mani sulla fronte di Edward, prima di passargliele tra i capelli, accarezzandolo, quasi a volergli impedire di allontanarsi. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi ed emettere un flebile sospiro, prima che lui la prendesse per la vita, allargasse le gambe e la attirasse verso di sé.

Le sollevò la canottiera quel tanto che bastò a scoprirle la pancia, prima di chinare il capo e baciargliela dolcemente, lasciando una scia bollente… e Bella si ritrovò a ringraziare le braccia del ragazzo che la stavano sorreggendo, perché altrimenti avrebbe finito per crollare a terra, non più sorretta dalle proprie gambe.

Rovesciò istintivamente il capo all'indietro, sorridendo un po' per la gioia e un po' per l'emozione, mentre quelle mani che la stavano inconsapevolmente aiutando a non perdere l'equilibrio si abbassavano lungo le sue cosce, portando con sé i jeans, che presto finirono a terra.

Bella provò ad aprire gli occhi ma non ci riuscì, avvertì che Edward si era alzato in piedi quando la mano del ragazzo le sfilò l'elastico che le teneva su la coda di cavallo, lasciandole cadere i capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Edward si chinò a baciarle il collo, sfregando involontariamente il bacino contro quello di lei. Un brivido scosse entrambi, e il ragazzo strinse forte le labbra. Poi le strattonò le braccia più forte del voluto e gliele sollevò sulla testa, stringendola per i polsi. La guardò e la vide spalancare improvvisamente gli occhi e dischiudere le labbra, e subito mollò la presa.

"Scusami" mormorò con voce roca.

Nonostante l'angoscia crescente, Bella riconobbe nella sua voce qualcosa che la intenerì… per questo cercò di mettere da parte ogni insicurezza e gli sorrise, continuando a tenere le braccia sollevate.

Edward le sorrise a sua volta, sfilandole via la canottiera e lasciandola cadere accanto ai jeans.

E poi di nuovo uno tra le braccia dell'altra, mani che stringevano, che scoprivano, bocche intrecciate e lingue impazzite, rosso che si mischiava con il castano.

Finire adagiati su quel letto senza neanche rendersene conto, inebriati da quel contatto nuovo e mozzafiato tra i loro corpi frementi.

Bella rabbrividì quando gli addominali lisci e scolpiti del ragazzo sfregarono contro il suo ventre piatto, e un istante dopo lo vide appoggiare un avambraccio a lato del suo capo per reggersi e non gravare su di lei con il suo peso. Edward prese a guardarla, a fissarla in maniera totalmente disarmante e senza alcun controllo, petrolio puro che si scioglieva nei suoi occhi in maniera più turbolenta che mai.

Arrendendosi di fronte all'impossibilità di placare i battiti furiosi del proprio cuore, Bella sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, come a volersi capacitare per l'ennesima volta della bellezza di quegli occhi, poi, improvvisamente, lo vide ridere leggermente.

"Allora? Devo fare proprio tutto da solo, eh?" la prese in giro.

Bella lo guardò disorientata. "Cosa…?" ma capì quasi subito a cosa si stesse riferendo il ragazzo… e arrossì furiosamente, coprendosi la faccia con le mani, mentre Edward si sfilava con estrema agilità i jeans.

_Perfetto. Ma che dico, assolutamente geniale! La figuraccia doveva pur arrivare… e con lui sdraiato sopra di me che si sta togliendo i pantaloni, mi sembra anche ovvio… e dannazione a te, smettila di baciarmi mentre me la prendo con me stessa!_

La ragazza strinse spasmodicamente Edward a sé, e lui le passò le mani dietro la schiena, sollevandole leggermente il bacino in modo da sentirla ancora più vicina.

_No, beh… qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, non smettere di farlo…_

"… puoi… toglierti… queste mani… dalla faccia?" rise Edward contro le sue labbra.

_Brava scema. _Solo in quel momento la ragazza si accorse di avere ancora le guance coperte con le proprie mani, che spostò immediatamente, senza riuscire a trattenere una piccolo sorriso in risposta.

Edward posò le labbra su quelle di lei per qualche istante, prima di scendere a baciarle l'incavo della spalla e poi sempre più giù, lungo il braccio, abbassando la spallina del reggiseno. Si spostò sul petto fremente di Bella, sentendola ridere lievemente per la gioia non trattenuta, e con qualche mossa riuscì a liberarla dell'indumento.

Un fuoco si accese dentro le viscere della ragazza nel momento in cui le labbra disegnate di Edward le accarezzavano i seni, un fuoco forte, prorompente, devastante, che la scosse come uno spasmo.

"Va tutto bene" mormorò il ragazzo, il fiato corto, la fronte appoggiata contro il petto di Bella "… sei fantastica"

_No, amore mio… sei tu… sei solo tu… io sono solamente l'imbranata che sta per rovinare uno dei momenti più magici della tua vita…_

Bella chiuse forte gli occhi. "Come fai… ad essere così… così… in qualcosa… che non hai… mai… fatto prima?"

Edward le accarezzò le labbra con la lingua. "Così… come?"

"N-non lo so…" mormorò la ragazza, cercando ancora le sue labbra.

"… provaci…" rispose piano lui, con voce bassa, mentre con una mano scendeva ad abbassarle le mutandine.

Percepì che il respiro di Bella stava diventando via via più frenetico e irregolare, e placò l'ardore di quelle carezze, per quanto gli costasse uno sforzo non indifferente. Le baciò una guancia.

"… io non sto facendo niente" le sussurrò dolce, passandole un dito tra i capelli.

Bella aprì gli occhi, che lui scoprì solo in quel momento essere lucidi, e lo guardò, scuotendo leggermente il capo.

"Sei tu" fece ancora lui, sorridendole.

Bella rise. "… non bisogna mentire, lo sai?"

Edward le prese una mano nella sua e se la portò sul petto. Sul suo cuore. Che batteva, forte, prepotente, come ogni cuore che vuole farsi sentire. Batteva lì, contro la sua mano. Poteva stare immobile, e invece batteva.

E quella lacrima, forse stupida, infantile e immotivata, che stava aspettando di essere liberate dagli occhi della ragazza, prese finalmente a rigarle la guancia, mentre altre si preparavano ad inseguirla. Non ci sarebbero state parole adatte a descrivere l'emozione che provava sentendo il petto di Edward pulsare allo stesso ritmo del suo.

"… sei tu che stai facendo tutto questo, Bella. Solo tu"

Bella gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo attirò a sé, prima di baciarlo a lungo, le labbra tremanti.

"Ti amo"

Edward le sorrise, ancora una volta, il volto in parte coperto dai capelli che a tratti sembravano danzare contro la luce flebile "… ti amo"

"Giurami che non vorresti essere da nessun'altra parte"

Edward le rivolse un piccolo sorriso colpevole. "E' dentro di te che vorrei essere"

_Ok, Bella, non preoccuparti… riesci a vedere gli angeli che volano? No? … strano, perché sei morta! Morta e sepolta, e questo è il paradiso…_

… _certo, e allora perché continuo a voler sprofondare sotto terra?_

"Siamo in due, allora" le rispose lei, intimidita, prima di mordersi un labbro. "Perché anch'io vorrei che tu fossi dentro di me"

Edward non rispose… si appoggiò sul cuscino con una spalla e prese ancora una volta le mani di Bella nelle sue, prima di abbassarle all'altezza dei suoi boxer.

Tremando come le era accaduto di fare in poche altre occasioni, Bella cercò di liberare la mente da qualsiasi altro pensiero e prese ad abbassargli l'indumento, e con l'aiuto dei movimenti di Edward riuscì a sfilarlo.

Il ragazzo strinse forte i pugni per trattenersi ancora qualche istante, cercando nel volto di Bella la sicurezza senza la quale non avrebbe mosso un dito.

"Voglio che mi fermi appena sentirai un po' di dolore"

Ben certa che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di simile, Bella annuì flebilmente.

Lo vide dischiudere le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. Dolce. Malizioso. Tenero. Unico. Suo.

Dannazione se era bella… e se sapeva che sarebbe morto pur di poterla sentire sua nel più totale e svergognato dei modi.

"E' per momenti come questi che vale la pena di vivere cento anni…"

Bella chiuse gli occhi e inspirò forte, godendosi fino in fondo la dolcezza disarmante di quella voce e di quelle parole. "… e cosa dovrei dire io che ne ho diciassette?"

Edward si inumidì le labbra con la lingua, prima di posarle un leggero bacio sulle labbra. "Niente. Sei perfetta così"

E guardando i suoi occhi serrarsi con una forza inaudita e dimenticando tutto ciò che lo circondava al di fuori di lei, abbassò una mano fin sulla sua intimità per lasciarle una carezza appena accennata, prima di spingersi delicatamente dentro di lei.

Bella spalancò gli occhi mentre fuoco e ghiaccio le esplodevano in un petto che si sollevò in uno spasmo, andando a sfiorare i muscoli tonici e tesi di Edward, mentre il suo corpo si irrigidiva a causa dell'intrusione.

Cercò il suo sguardo e lo vide teso e vibrante come una corda di violino, la snervante fatica causata dal disperato tentativo di fermarsi e aspettarla dipinta in volto.

Avvertì la mano di Edward cercare la sua, poco prima che si raggiungessero ed intrecciassero le dita uno con l'altra, con forza, con decisione. _È Edward. Va tutto bene. Deve andare tutto bene… respira. Respira, dannazione. _

_Ti amo. Ti amo… va tutto bene, perché ti amo. Ma fa male…_

Le sue dita si ancorarono ancora più violentemente a quelle di Edward mentre il ragazzo spingeva un po' di più, sempre di più… ma non le mancò mai il fiato come quando lo vide mordersi spasmodicamente un dito. E fu allora che se ne accorse. Che riuscì a percepire chiaro e netto, nonostante la turbolenta nuvola di passione, l'odore del sangue. Del suo sangue. Di quel sangue che faceva impazzire Edward.

Un brivido di terrore la scosse, ma si sforzò di dominarlo. Avrebbe dovuto detestarsi se una dimostrazione d'amore che stava richiedendo al ragazzo uno sforzo così massacrante riusciva a farle paura. Trattenne forte il fiato, cercando di non pensare al sangue.

"… puoi fermarti, se vuoi…" provò a mormorargli, ma la voce le morì nella gola secca. Cercò di sorridere.

Edward la baciò. "Ti… sto… facendo… male?" ansimò, con una voce che Bella non aveva mai sentito, almeno dieci volte più profonda e rauca di quella a cui era abituata.

"… no…" riuscì a balbettare la ragazza, in buona parte mentendo. _Io non ho male. Io non ho male. Io ho male ma non me ne importa niente_.

Gli prese anche l'altra mano, quella che si era morsicato pur di non ferirla, e gliela strinse forte, per quanto le fosse possibile.

E poi bastò uno sguardo. Una domanda non espressa, una domanda che poteva voler dire tutto e niente, ma alla quale Bella sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere… cosa avrebbe _voluto _rispondere. Sì, lo voleva, qualunque strada stessero intraprendendo, lei lo voleva. Fu un sì appena accennato con il capo, che non richiese che fossero consumate parole per sancirlo. Quello sguardo fu sufficiente.

Bocche che presero a cercarsi disperatamente e svergognatamente, assetate d'amore, desiderose di appartenersi. Due corpi che iniziarono la loro danza lentamente, assaporando ogni istante, mani audaci e virili che accarezzavano una pelle liscia e rovente, mani femminili e soffici che esploravano timidamente quel corpo nuovo e solido. La danza di due lingue che si accarezzavano l'un l'altra, di pelli che si sfregavano prima quasi timorose e poi sempre più coraggiose, di gambe che si intrecciavano, di dita tra i capelli, di occhi socchiusi, di respiri. Di movimenti aritmici e sempre più profondi, sempre più lenti. Del bacino di Edward che con passione premeva contro quello di Bella.

Quella voglia di respirare pur sapendo di poter evitare di farlo, respirare per sentirsi vivo, vero, autentico. Respirare con forza, con la voglia di sentire il proprio fiato e quello di lei.

Bella piegò il capo all'indietro, un piccolo sorriso dipinto sulle labbra. Sofferto ma felice. Quella sensazione di dolore si era via via trasformata in qualcosa di più portentoso, di così forte da non poterle neanche più fare male. Il sangue che le scorreva nelle vene si era tramutato in fuoco, fuoco che la scuoteva dalla testa ai piedi… e poi quell'improvvisa voglia di felicità, di libertà. Di gridare, di ridere, di piangere. Di stringerlo a sé per non lasciarlo andare mai più. Troppo bello, troppo forte, troppo devastante.

Era tutto magnificamente e spaventosamente _troppo_.

Un leggero soffio di vento le accarezzò il viso, un istante prima che si accorgesse che Edward le aveva scansato un ciuffo sudato dal volto con un piccolo sbuffo. "Voglio vederti bene…" le sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di guardarla un'ultima volta negli occhi e poi scendere a baciarle il collo e poi giù, sempre più giù…

_Vorrei poterti dire quanto sei bella, ma non credo di averne le forze. Bella, fantastica… e non sai di esserlo, non ci crederesti mai. Ma io per te morirei, e credo che in fondo la cosa sia nei tuoi piani. Perché stai facendo di tutto per uccidermi. Il tuo volto contratto in quel modo è più di quanto cent'anni di vita possano regalare, il modo in cui sospiri, in cui gemi, sperando che io non riesca ad udirti… ma lo sai che riesco a sentire anche il tuo cuore battere? E tu, riesci a sentire il mio?_

_Scendo a baciarti il seno, ancora una volta, ma ora c'è il sapore salmastro del tuo sudore ad accompagnare quello dolce della tua pelle… il pensiero di ciò che potrei fare di questa pelle immacolata se solo il mio autocontrollo perdesse il suo precario equilibrio mi fa paura, neanche immagini quanta, amore mio… scusami, so che sto stringendo la tua mano con troppa forza. Non voglio farti male. E non lo farò mai, mai, supplicami quanto vuoi. Ma ti prego, non farlo adesso… continua a respirare, a far battere il tuo cuore allo stesso ritmo del mio. Lascio la tua mano e ti accarezzo l'altro seno, quello che la mia lingua non sta consumando… e ti sento agitarti leggermente contro di me. Riesco a comandare il tuo corpo come se tenessi i fili di una marionetta, ogni carezza è un brivido. Perché sei così dannatamente perfetta e meravigliosa?_

_Anch'io sento le tue mani. Anch'io voglio rabbrividire, chissà se riesco a regalare ai tuoi occhi lo stesso spettacolo._

_Non sono neanche sicuro di meritarmi di essere il primo uomo della tua vita._

_E le mie labbra sono di nuovo sulle tue, a cingerle, accarezzarle, proteggerle… a perdersi in quel bacio che cela a malapena i nostri sospiri di eccitazione, la tempesta che si sta facendo strada dentro di noi, la nostra voglia di urlare._

_Porto le mani attorno alla tua vita, stringo la tua carne quasi con prepotenza, ti attiro più vicina a me. Per essere ancora di più dentro il tuo corpo. Per vedere i tuoi occhi spalancarsi… sapevo che l'avrebbero fatto. _

_Lo sai cosa vorrei? Vorrei sentirti dire che non mi lascerai mai. Qui, in questo momento. Perché ho bisogno di crederci..._

Bella avvertì le mani di Edward stringerle più forte i fianchi, prima che con un movimento deciso e fluido il ragazzo si tirasse su, trascinando il corpo della ragazza a cavalcioni sul suo, senza uscire dal suo corpo caldo.

Si strinsero in un abbraccio molto più sensuale di quanto lo volessero rendere, tracciando disegni confusi sulla schiena dell'altro.

Edward appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lei quando avvertì di essere giunto vicino al limite.

"Grazie"

"Non lasciarmi"

E poi accadde. Quell'improvviso e magnifico calore si sprigionò nel ventre di Edward, irradiando raggi d'amore in tutto il resto del corpo, nel medesimo istante in cui un ultimo spasmo squassava il corpo tremante di Bella. Gli si abbandonò addosso, esausta.

Edward sollevò il capo fino a poter fissare il soffitto, e chiuse gli occhi. "Non ti lascio" mormorò, stringendola nel suo abbraccio, questa volta dolce e protettivo.

Bella trovò le forze di rabbrividire un'ultima volta, nell'istante in cui il ragazzo le baciava una tempia. "Va tutto bene?"

La ragazza gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso grato e amorevole, prima di sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre. "Benissimo… e tu?"

Edward le rivolse il suo sorriso più sghembo e birichino. "… a saperlo, che bastava così poco per farti smettere di combinare casini…"

Ma la ragazza non accolse la provocazione, perché fu rapita da un ampio sbadiglio, prima di appoggiare il volto sulla spalla muscolosa di Edward, sfregando leggermente.

"… mmh…"

Una portentosa e scombussolante sensazione – l'ennesima - attanagliò le viscere di Edward nell'istante in cui le labbra umide di Bella accarezzavano involontariamente la sua pelle, ma ciò non gli impedì di notare che la risposta si stava facendo attendere ben di più rispetto agli standard della ragazza. "Bella…?"

Un attimo dopo, realizzò con un sorriso che avrebbe potuto fare a meno di chiamarla... un paio di respiri regolari e profondi gli confermarono ciò che aveva già intuito.

Guardò il volto addormentato della ragazza, appoggiato sulla sua spalla. Le accarezzò il volto e poi la adagiò delicatamente fino a farla stendere, sorreggendole la testa con una mano e facendo involontariamente scivolare l'altra lungo il corpo di Bella, a partire dal seno non molto pronunciato fino al basso ventre.

Chiuse forte gli occhi per qualche secondo, e quando ne socchiuse uno la vide voltare il capo dall'altra parte, emettendo un sospiro sconnesso. "Edward…" mugugnò nel sonno.

"Va bene, va bene… ti lascio dormire" le rispose lui con la sua voce più calda e rassicurante, prima di afferrare il lenzuolo raggomitolato ai piedi del letto e coprirla dal petto in giù.

Si stese accanto a lei, appoggiandosi su un gomito. Le passò una mano sul volto ancora umido di sudore, facendole scorrere un dito sulle labbra. Non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere.

Più la guardava e più gli appariva strana… non gli era mai capitato di vederla così stravolta. Così desiderosa di un po' di pace, ma allo stesso tempo al settimo cielo. Bella… la pasticciona che gli aveva fatto perdere totalmente la testa, ed ora non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. Non trafelata come quando correva da una classe all'altra o arrivava in ritardo a scuola, ma sconvolta da quella stanchezza interiore che profumava di quel contatto così intimo che era riuscito a distruggere qualsiasi difesa in lui. In un immortale.

Eppure era lei, erano le stesse labbra che tremavano al suo sguardo, lo stesso viso chiaro che trasmetteva così tanta insicurezza e così tanto amore da farlo crollare ogni volta. I capelli appiccicati alla fronte erano quelli che aveva sempre accarezzato, le labbra dischiuse le stesse che aveva sempre sognato di baciare ben più profondamente di quanto il suo autocontrollo gli aveva imposto… beh, almeno fino a quel pomeriggio. Addormentata come l'aveva vista tante e tante volte, contemplandola ore ed ore senza mai stancarsi.

Ma allo stesso passo del sorriso che gli stava pian piano incurvando le labbra, la ragione di quella portentosa sensazione di novità si faceva strada dentro di lui… era ovvio cosa fosse cambiato.

Isabella Swan era una donna.

L'innocenza dei suoi diciassette anni le era stata dolcemente rubata da qualcuno a cui il destino aveva imposto un'attesa di un secolo prima di iniziare ad amare, e ora il motivo gli appariva fin troppo cristallino… il suo destino era lei, era sempre stato lei.

Cercò di concentrarsi su se stesso, cercando dentro di lui quella stanchezza d'amore che sembrava averla sopraffatta così all'improvviso, e un sottile e malinconico moto di delusione lo invase quando si accorse di sentirsi nient'altro che un po' indolenzito.

_Sei solo un meraviglioso essere umano, piccola… e tutte quelle debolezze di cui un corpo in cui non batte il cuore ha bisogno per sentirsi vivo._

Qualcosa lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri alquanto repentinamente, e dovette sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre prima di rendersi conto della manata decisamente maldestra che Bella gli aveva stampato sulla guancia, voltandosi sul fianco.

Non riuscì a nascondere una piccola risata.

_Sei solo la mia vita, Bella._

La pioggia picchettava contro la finestra con il rumore metallico di milioni di piccolissime lame, affilate ed impietose.

Qualcosa di umido e fastidioso solleticava la fronte di Bella, che provvide subito ad investigare con le proprie mani, neanche troppo delicatamente. Scoprì che si trattava dei suoi capelli, e se li scansò con un gesto secco.

"… avanti… sono proprio curioso di vedere che faccia avrai al tuo primo risveglio da donna"

Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono, quasi come se fossero stati mossi da una volontà propria. _No. Non è vero. Non è vero. Non è vero._

"Un uomo non lo sono mai stata" bofonchiò.

Ma Edward non le rispose. Si limitò a piegarsi sul suo volto per baciarle le labbra. Quei baci nuovi, che sapevano della voglia di spaccare il mondo pur di amarsi. _Sì… dannazione, è verissimo…_

"… non dirmi che ti sei già dimenticata tutto…" scherzò il vampiro sulle sue labbra.

_No, razza di imbroglione, e non vedo come tu possa pretendere che io ti risponda se non la smetti… infatti io… non ho nessuna voglia di risponderti, quindi continua…_

Neanche a farlo apposta, Edward distolse il volto da quello di Bella.

La ragazza gli sorrise. "Mi ricordo ogni cosa… ti è mai capitato di fare quei sogni così belli che la mattina ti senti felice senza neanche ricordare quello che hai sognato?"

Edward sbuffò. "Bella, è passata mezzora"

"… beh, non importa, è la stessa cosa" ribattè imperterrita lei "sono sicura di aver sognato… ed era qualcosa di meraviglioso"

Il ragazzo intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei. "Io non sogno quasi mai"

Bella alzò spallucce. "Io faccio quasi sempre incubi"

"Anche quando ci sono io?"

La moretta alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Tanto la risposta la sai già"

Per qualche istante tacquero entrambi, cullati dal suono della pioggia inarrestabile.

Fu Bella a scuotersi, ma solo quando si accorse, a malavoglia, di quanto quel contatto fluido e spontaneo tra le loro dita la stesse ipnotizzando. "Perché mi hai detto grazie?"

Edward inarcò un sopracciglio. "… per avermi fatto il regalo più bello che avessi mai ricevuto. E per esserti fidata di me"

Il cuore le si fermò in gola, e la ragazza deglutì a forza. Non era giusto… perché a lei? Cosa aveva mai fatto per meritarsi un simile miracolo?

Per la prima volta da quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, accarezzò con lo sguardo quel corpo tonico e perfetto che la sovrastava dolcemente. Quelle spalle scolpite e marmoree, il petto solido che aveva sentito fremere contro il suo, e anche se in quella posizione poteva quasi solo immaginarli, quegli addominali con cui aveva cadenzato i loro movimenti… la schiena ampia e dura come una roccia… e quel volto che da solo riusciva a distogliere la sua attenzione da qualunque altra meraviglia presente nel raggio di chilometri.

E poi tutto, _tutto _il resto.

… _un regalo, eh? Certo, come no… forse dovresti invertire i ruoli…_

"… sei vero?" gli domandò stupidamente, senza neanche pensarci.

Edward ridacchiò. "Controlla i graffi che ho sulla schiena, se vuoi"

Un'ondata di improvvisa vergogna travolse Bella, insieme ad un'inspiegata sensazione di inebriamento. Sbuffò, mostrandogli le unghie spietatamente mangiucchiate. "Quali graffi?" fece scetticamente.

"Ci sono… te lo garantisco" il ragazzo storse il naso con fare pensieroso. "Potresti sempre aver usato i denti…"

_Ecco, questo potevi anche non dirlo. Se la cosa ti diverte tanto, usali TU i tuoi bei denti…_

"… un'altra alternativa non ti è proprio venuta in mente, mh?"

Il ragazzo si bloccò per qualche istante, ma mascherò velocemente la sua esitazione con un'espressione esasperata. "Quanto sei scema" mormorò, baciandole l'angolo della bocca.

"Ehi!"

"… 'infantile' ti piace di più?"

_Ti odio_.

Ma non resistette alla tentazione di ricambiare il bacio, lasciando che le mani di lui scostassero pian piano il lenzuolo.

_Bugiarda._

E poi, per quanto avesse disperatamente cercato di reprimerla per potersi godere appieno almeno quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, eccola lì. Quella sensazione stupida eppure così giusta… strana eppure così familiare, quel desiderio represso, quella voglia bruciante, quell'inarrestabile inquietudine di fronte a chi con così tanta forza insisteva per tenerla lontana dal suo sogno.

Gli prese il volto tra le mani, lasciando delicatamente le sue labbra. "Edward…"

"… no"

Certo. No. Come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?

"Bella…" lo guardò. Una nota di supplica aleggiava nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima.

"… ti prego, non chiedermelo adesso"

La ragazza mandò giù un magone. "Certo" gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, che fece di tutto per far apparire rassicurante. "… va bene, Edward" … _ma non ci rinuncio, stanne sicuro._

E con un lieve sospiro il ragazzo provvide ancora una volta ad annullare la distanza tra i loro volti, accarezzandole le labbra con le sue.

"… ti ringrazio davvero, Edward, ma non è necessario"

A metà tra il sorpreso e l'imbarazzato, Charlie fece per prendere il borsone di Bella dalle mani di Edward, che rifiutò con una gentilezza d'altri tempi, sorridendogli appena e avviandosi verso il cofano della sua auto da poliziotto. Sistemò l'enorme borsa e chiuse la portiera.

"Si figuri, Charlie" si limitò a rispondere, scrollando le spalle, e senza aggiungere altro raggiunse Bella, ancora sulla porta di casa.

Era rimasta immobile, riparata a stento dal piccolo balcone che solo in parte impediva alla pioggia scrosciante di lavarla completamente.

"Penso che sia ora" le fece, porgendole la mano.

Bella deglutì, prima di avanzare un passo avanti. Non si curò di sollevarsi il cappuccio della giacca impermeabile, ma sembrò accogliere di buon grado quella cascata fredda e umida. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo.

Poi mise la sua mano in quella di Edward. "… passerà in fretta" disse a bassa voce, cercando di convincere se stessa prima di chiunque altro.

Il vampiro annuì. "So che sarà così"

"Penserò a te e… a tutto il resto ogni minuto"

Il meraviglioso volto di Edward si modellò con grazia nel suo sorriso più malizioso, mentre con uno sbuffo scansava uno dei ciuffi fradici che gli coprivano la vista. "… tutto… il resto?"

La ragazza storse il naso. "Già"

Edward le si avvicinò, cingendole i fianchi e appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Bella. "Ti lascio partire se mi giuri di non aver sofferto"

Istintivamente la ragazza rise. "Perché, anche se fosse?"  
"Bella" il sorriso svanì dal volto di Edward.

La ragazza mandò giù un magone. "Non me ne importa niente del dolore. Ti amo troppo per curarmene"

"Quindi posso… chiudere gli occhi e rivivere due tra le ore più magiche che abbia mai vissuto senza la paura di averti ferita?"  
_Edward Cullen, sei impossibile. Più forte di una roccia e crolli in questo modo…_ Bella tornò a sorridere, poi si fece seria anche lei. "Non puoi, devi"

Senza farsi attendere oltre, il ragazzo la prese in braccio, facendola leggermente sussultare. Ora il sorriso non ne voleva davvero più sapere di abbandonare il volto della giovane, che si ritrovò a ringraziare la pioggia per mascherare almeno in parte le sue lacrime.

"Ti aspetterò"

"… tornerò strisciando, se sarà necessario"

Edward le baciò a lungo le labbra, mentre la pioggia accarezzava due loro figure più zuppe che mai.

Bella gli prese il volto tra le mani, notando quanto piacevole risultasse quel sottile strato d'acqua su quel viso terribilmente angelico.

E poi, troppo presto, le labbra del vampiro abbandonarono le sue. "Ti conviene andare" le disse sinceramente "… fidati se ti dico che è così"

Bella provò a ribattere, ma qualcosa nel sorriso sghembo rivoltole da Edward la convinse che, per quanto avrebbe fatto carte false per restare in quel preciso punto dell'universo per il resto dei suoi giorni, senza smettere di abbracciarlo, era meglio per entrambi non ritardare ulteriormente quel fastidioso scalino.

Sospirò, mentre il ragazzo la rimetteva a terra. "Edward…"

"Bells, per favore, non vorrei vederti correre per l'aeroporto"

La voce impaziente di Charlie giunse ovattata dalla pioggia, e con la coda dell'occhio Bella lo scorse mentre tamburellava freneticamente contro il finestrino dell'auto, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo da loro due.

"… forse tutto questo è un po' troppo per lui" obiettò Edward, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Bella scosse il capo, con l'aria di chi ha appena sentito qualcosa di assolutamente sciocco o irrilevante. "Edward, ti prego, ascoltami" si morse un labbro quando lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece attento "… ti prego… promettimi che… in questi giorni in cui io sarò via… almeno ci penserai"

Il ragazzo sospirò, cercando di tenere i nervi a freno. Qualcosa che non gli risultò poi così difficile, non quanto dover reggere lo sguardo della ragazza che amava senza sapere quanto ancora sarebbe durata quella cantilena assurda ed insensata.

"Ci penserò" le rispose laconico, ben sapendo che la sua decisione sarebbe rimasta immacolata ed intatta "ma tu non farlo. Divertiti e goditi la festa"

Bella gli rivolse una smorfia scettica, ma subito dopo forzò le sue labbra a sorridere. In fondo non era poi così difficile, nei momenti in cui si trovava con lui.

"Forza, è tardi" Edward la prese per mano e insieme percorsero il tratto che li separava dall'auto di Charlie, che sembrò parecchio sollevato – in parte anche per la fine delle effusioni tra sua figlia ed Edward.

"Hai preso tutto?" le chiese distrattamente l'uomo, aprendo la portiera e sistemandosi nel posto del guidatore. La portiera sbattè pochi istanti dopo.

"Sì, credo di sì" rispose Bella, abbassando lo sguardo.

"E' strano doversi dividere senza che nessuno dei due stia rischiando la vita"

"Edward!" lo ammonì guardinga la ragazza.

"… ma forse dobbiamo solo abituarci"

La aiutò ad accomodarsi sul sedile rivestito in pelle.

"… tornerò presto, te lo prometto"

"Cerca di non combinare guai"

Suo malgrado, Bella rise. "Dopo oggi pomeriggio, credo di aver esaurito le scorte"

Ma la conversazione si stava protraendo ben oltre ciò che i limiti e la fretta di Charlie permettessero, e ad Edward bastò scorgere il volto dell'uomo nello specchietto retrovisore per notarlo.

Si chinò fino a ritrovarsi ad un misero centimetro dal volto di Bella, che però si tirò indietro, seppur a malincuore.

"Non… baciarmi, per favore"

Il vampiro si morse un labbro, ma sembrò capirla alla perfezione. "Certo"

Bella gli sorrise, sommessamente grata.

"Allora… a presto, Bella"

"A presto, Edward" _A presto, amore mio… _

Edward chiuse delicatamente la portiera.

Quando Charlie mise in moto il cuore di Bella mancò di un battito.

_Okay… non facciamone una tragedia. È già tragico abbastanza, senza che il mio impeccabile ottimismo contribuisca._

Resistette alla furiosa tentazione di voltarsi indietro per qualche misero attimo, poi voltò la testa verso il vetro posteriore con una forza tale da farle sospettare, per uno stupido istante, di essersi spezzata il collo. Ma ogni cosa svanì dalla sua mente quando vide Edward laggiù, piccolo, sempre di più. Appannato dalla pioggia. Eppure le sembrava di scorgere perfettamente la sua perfezione. Come sempre, d'altronde.

"Ho sentito Renée, oggi" saltò su Charlie. Essersi messi in marcia lo rendeva molto più tranquillo, per quanto fossero ancora nei vicinissimi dintorni di casa sua. "Sembra molto impaziente di vederti"

La moretta si sforzò di voltarsi, e sorrise a suo padre. "… lo sono anch'io. Le ho preso qualcosa"

Charlie riprese a parlare, ma per quanto si sforzasse, Bella non riuscì più a tenere il passo delle parole che avevano preso a scrosciare incontrollabilmente, perse in chissà quale discorso. Si lasciò andare con la testa contro il sedile, e chiuse gli occhi.

Anche se non poteva vederlo con i suoi occhi, era sicura che le sue guance si fossero imporporate non appena i ricordi delle ultime ore avevano preso a scorrere liberamente tra i meandri dei suoi pensieri, euforici, correndo come pazzi ed impietosi nei confronti del suo imbarazzo.

_Edward…_

"… tesoro, hai caldo?"

Bella quasi sussultò. "Mh?"

"Sei tutta rossa in viso, se vuoi abbasso il riscaldamento"

La ragazza non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, ma cercò di suonare disinvolta. "In effetti… sì, ho messo un maglione pesante perché mi dà fastidio l'aria condizionata dell'aereo, ma forse per la tua macchina è un po' troppo"

Charlie sospirò e scosse il capo, accostando la mano al cruscotto. La ragazza lo fermò.

"No, lascia stare… davvero, non è un problema. Anzi, mi sta passando"

"A me sembri sempre rossa"

"… non farci caso"

Quel sorriso sincero riuscì a convincere Charlie, che dopo averle lanciato un'ultima occhiata alquanto sospetta tornò a concentrarsi sulla guida.

Bella cercò di sospirare profondamente, rilassando i muscoli, qualcosa che non insospettì più di tanto suo padre: il caso voleva che quella strana serie di stiracchiamenti fosse nelle più banali abitudini di più di una persona che gli era capitato di conoscere, specie prima di un viaggio in aereo. Almeno per alcune cose, sua figlia sembrava piuttosto conforme alla normalità. A volte la cosa gli appariva quasi un sollievo.

Lo sguardo della ragazza, ormai, era perso oltre il finestrino, scrutando nella semioscurità.

La luce bluastra lasciata dal sole ormai tramontato le baciava il volto attraverso il vetro, mentre la luna iniziava a fare capolino attraverso le nuvole.

E quella carezza, che non smetteva solleticarle le guance, di accarezzare quel calore e quelle lacrime, forse troppo infantili, che a forza stava cercando di reprimere.

Una carezza che non avrebbe confuso con niente al mondo.

La carezza del crepuscolo.

_Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold  
Now the floor of heav'n is laid  
With stars of brightest gold  
They shine for you  
They shine for you  
They burn for all to see  
Come into these arms again  
And set this spirit free_

Love song for a vampire, Annie Lennox

THE END


End file.
